


Recognition

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [15]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Kolinahr, M/M, Realization, Star Trek I: The Motion Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Because McCoy is the only one Spock will always respond to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Reconocimiento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793873) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



Spock had believed himself capable of maintaining the Kolinahr disciplines.

Chekov posed no problem. Nor had Sulu and Uhura. He had even spoken to Jim with equanimity.

But then the doctor… _his_ doctor…

“So help me, I'm actually pleased to see you!”

Spock had been unprepared… although an adept should require no preparation. He managed no response but retreated.

Later though, he found himself responding without thought.

“Spock, you haven't changed a bit. You're just as warm and sociable as ever.”

“Nor have you, Doctor, as your continued predilection for irrelevancy demonstrates.”

It was then Spock knew he was lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people don't like the Motion Picture but I loved this spones moment. Spock's cold and silent with everyone else but can't resist bantering with the good doctor.


End file.
